


Entertainment

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Dan and suzy team up to help Arin, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Overworking, can be read as romantic or platonic, suzy is mentioned, tired Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Arin can always count on Dan to keep him entertained.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 15





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: entertainment

Arms wrapped around Dan’s shoulders from behind, and he turned to see Arin draped over him. He grinned. “Hey, bear.” 

Arin tiredly climbed over the couch to rest his head in Dan’s lap. “I require entertainment,” he declared. “Suzy kicked me outta my office.”

“Working yourself too hard?”

“...”

Dan chuckled knowingly. “Wanna see what I’m working on?” He gestured to the music software program open on his laptop, offering an earbud.

Arin lit up and nodded, taking the earbud and curling into Dan’s side. 

He fell asleep like that moments later, and Dan kissed his cheek. “G’night, Ar,” he whispered.


End file.
